Just Friends
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: A summer night between Pansy and Draco, as they discuss, secrets, and siblings, and fall in love with each other. but sadly they are just friends. DMPP.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really happy about how this turned out, I don't think think it's too OOC, and I think it really might fit the Draco/Pansy relationship

**Don't Own A Thing..Except Lizzie**

* * *

"Oh my god." Pansy Parkinson giggled.

"Shut up, if you tell anyone, I'll...I dunno..but I'll do something." Her best friend, Draco Malfoy, warned pushing a piece of white-blonde hair out of his gray eyes.

"Oh, I won't Drakie," She smirked, knowing he hated the nickname. Even though they were best friends,they always argued, they always competed, they always threatened, and they always did something just to tick the other off.

"Don't make me start calling you Pug-nose Parkinson again." He smirked, two could play that game.

"Well, Drakie, that wouldn't work because as you see, I don't have a pug-nose anymore." She said while pointing to her nose. Draco sighed, knowing he was defeated, but he did not want Pansy knowing that because she would never let him live it down.

"Yeah..well..um." Draco coul not think of a comeback.

"Ha, I win."

"Yeah, you win the battle but not the war."

"Still I win." She laughed and fell back on his green bed. "You're so lucky." She sighed.

"Of course I am...but remind me why?"

"Because, you're an only child, I have to deal with Lizzie." She spoke her sister's name with disgust.

Draco snickered, he knew that Pansy secretly could not stand her seven year old sister, Lizzie. "I don't know why you have her..I think she's wonderful."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "So does everyone else, Lizzie is so pretty, Lizzie is so smart, Lizzie is so funny." She mocked. "I'm so bloody tired of it, I mean, what about Pansy? Isn't Pansy pretty? Isn't Pansy smart? " She sighed.

Draco looked down at Pansy. In the pale moonlight, she looked..beautiful. He also realized how small she was so fragile. "Pans, you are pretty, and you are smart.

She rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because your my best friend." Best friend. The word repeated over and over again in his head. Best friends. That was all they would ever be, and that fact disappointed him. He would love to be more then friends with Pansy, but she had already told him, years ago, that best friends was all they would ever be. He sighed, and laid back next to her.

"No, Pansy, I'm not just saying that it's true. You know you drive all the boys in our year crazy." Pansy nodded, she knew she was hott, she knew she could have any boy she wanted, but she wanted Draco. The first day they decided to become best friends, she told him that was all they would ever be, because she was too scared to be anything more with him.

"Fine. I believe you."

"Good," He smiled. "You know, Lizzie is no competition, I mean, she is way to young for any good looking guys." He chuckled.

She giggled, pushing a piece of her sleek black hair, behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess, you're right." She yawned, and rolled over.

"You tired?"

"Yeah," She nodded. She watched as Draco got off the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a green silk blanket, walked over to her, and covered her with it. She giggled. "Thanks..Drakie." She smirked.

He chuckled as he laid back down beside her, sliding under the blanket.

"Draco," She almost whispered.

"Hm?"

"What will your parents say about us..uh.." She searched for the right words.

"Sleeping together,what they don't know won't hurt them."

"We're not sleeping together."

"Well, what do you call what we're doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

Pansy blushed. "No, I mean, yes,but, like when you her the words sleeping together, you think of two people.."

"Shagging." Draco finished her sentence.

"Yeah," She blushed again. Pansy yawned and pulled the blanket up, higher, over herself. "It's cold." She whined.

"Pans, you have more than half the blanket, how can you possibly be cold?"

"I don't know, but I am."

Draco sighed trying to think of what to do. He hated when Pansy was not happy, so without thinking, he wrapped his pale arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Better?"

"Much," Pansy could not get use to the fact that Draco Malfoy was holding her. She longed to turn over and kiss him, but she did not because, they were just friends.

Draco smirked to himself, happy that Pansy was happy, he longed to kiss her, but he did not because they were just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The ending is so random..I might redo it after I get a good idea. Sorry peeps, this is the last chappie. I really hate the ending, and I know all of you will..so um..yeah.

**For the seventh time..I don't own a danged thing, If I did, the book's wouldn't be called Harry Potter and the (insert title here) They would be Draco Malfoy and the (insert title here) because Draco is hotter..what now Potter?**

* * *

Months had passed since Draco, and Pansy's night together. Things were not the same between them. Draco sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, when he was Pansy trudge in.

"Pans," He called. She walked over and sat by him. "Hey," He smiled. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Nothing at all," She tucked a piece of sleek black hair behind her ear. Draco had grown to admire her beauty. Her pale skin, her black hair that fell down to her mid-back, her dark eyes, her perfect body, he could go on all day.

He nodded. "Same." Ever since the summer he felt weird around her.He thought that, that night he let to much slip. He really did love her, but again, they were just friends. Pansy laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Everything is going to change." She whispered

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him. "Because, Draco, I-I'm dating Blaise."

Draco's world fell apart, at that moment. "Y-You're dating Zabini?" He sneered. "Surely, you could do better then that."

She sighed. "Yes, I'm dating Blaise." Draco removed his arm from around her and stood up. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Leaving," He sneered and walked off toward his dorm. Pansy got up, and followed him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He lied. Everything was wrong. Pansy was suppose to be his, not Zabini, Zabini was a man-whore, he went for anything that walked and had boobs.

"God, why are your overreacting? You're acting like I'm not aloud to date, you're not acting like my best friend, you're acting like my father." She pretty much yelled. He whipped around to face her.

"I'm overreacting, because you're dating a complete and utter MAN WHORE. He doesn't want you," He then added under his breath. "I want you."

"Excuse me? I didn't catch the last part. " She sneered, her voice was full of anger.

"I said, I want you."

Pansy bit her bottom lip, all her dreams were comming true. Draco wanted her.

"Pansy, I want you, I want you more then anything in the world." He could not believe he just said that, he sounded like some guy out of the stupid romance novels his mother read.

Pansy felt herself blush. She was lost, she did not know what to say.

"Draco," She whispered.

"Hm?"

"That, That was the sweetest thing you ever said."

"It'll most likely be the only sweet thing, I'll ever say." He chuckled

She giggled. For a moment, she felt like it was summer all over again. She looked up at the old grandfather clock that stood beside them, and cursed under her breath.

"Drakie," She smirked. "I have to go. I promised, I would meet Blaise at eight."

Draco sighed, he knew something would has to ruin the moment. "Alright," He sighed. "Meet me later?"

She nodded. "At twelve, in the common room, you better be there."

He smirked. "Wouldn't miss it." He watched as Pansy ran off, her hair flowing behind her. He walked over to his favorite overstuffed chair and sat down.He cursed Zabini, He cursed Pansy, but most of all he cursed himself, for letting himself lose her. He sat there, that was when he heard a giggle, usally he was the one who made her giggle, but it wasn't him this time. He did not mean too..okay actually he did, but anyway, he spied on Pansy and Blaise's conversation.

"Damn, Pansy, you are the hottest girl..like ever." Blaise smirked. Pansy giggled.

"Why thank you, Blaise." She said using a southeren belle accent, she tossed back her hair and laughed.

"You're welcome love."

"Now what?" Pansy asked.

"How about our first kiss." Blaise smirked.

"Fine, Blaise, I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone before. I've never really kissed someone." She blushed

Draco felt his anger rise. How could she? How could she tell Blaise something she never told him?

"Well," Blaise smirked. "We'll have to fix that won't we."

"Yes, yes we will."

Draco watched as his world fell apart for the second time that day. He watched as Blaise and Pansy's lip met. He made his hands into fists, his nails digging in to his hand. He was suppose to be the one to give Pansy her first kiss, not Blaise, him. He watched as Pansy broke the kiss blushing.

"Wow," She said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"You like?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Pansy smirked.

Draco really wanted to punch Blaise right now, it was the closest thing to hitting Pansy, for making such a poor choice. Before Draco knew what was happening, he felt hot tears falling down his face, he ran out of the common room...crying, not out of sadness, but out of anger.

Pansy was the first to notice Draco. "Draco!" She called, and tried to follow him, but Blaise grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Pans, babe."

"Blasie," She whined. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll do that."

Pansy shook her head. "No, No, that'll hurt him more."

Blaise looked at her confused. "Explain." Pansy told him about what happened eariler. "Welp," Blaise concluded."It was his lost. He could've had you, but he chose not too, you should be lucky to have me." He chuckled.

Sadly, for Blaise, Pansy did not find him funny. "You know, what, you're an ass. I mean I could've had my first kiss with someone meaningful like Draco, but no I wasted on you. I would have rather kissed Crabbe, then you." She reached up and slapped him across the face.

"You know what? You're a selfish bitch, but I ain't worrying, a lot of girls will be after the Zabini." He smirked.

"Not after I tell them what a horrible kisser you are." She smirked.

"You said wow."

"I lied."

"You really are a bitch."

"I know," Pansy turned and began to walk out of the common room, she had to find Draco, she needed to explain. She walked into the boys dorm, and ignored the whispered from the other boys.

Pansy looked at Crabbe and he pointed to the bed at the far end of the room. Pansy walked toward it and pulled back the curtain.

"Draco," She whispered.

"Go snog Zabini."

She sighed. This was going to take awhile. She looked at the other boys. "Get out all of you."

"But Pansy," Crabbe began.

"NOW!" She screamed. She smirked as the boys all walk out. "now, Drakie." She smirked. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me," He sighed and turned over, facing the other side, and not her.

"Dammit Draco," She sighed, and began to stroke his hair, like she did on the train during sixth year.

"Go away Parkinson." He reached up and slapped her away,

"I said go away." He sighed.

She sighed. "Draco, will you listen to me? Please?"

"What are you going to tell me? How good of a kisser Zabini is? How you never had a kiss until Zabini kissed you? How you kept that from me?"

She shook her head. "Draco, darling."

"Why the bloody hell are you calling me darling. You are not my mother or girl friend.I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're hidious."

"You know, I told Zabini off down there for you, I slapped him for you, I told him he was horrible kisser and I wished that you were my first kiss."

He turned over and looked at her. "Really?"

She looked at him. "Yes." She sat on the side of his bed. He laid his head in her lap, and she stroked his hair. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry about everything."

He looked up at her a smirked, because Malfoy's never smiled. "It's fine, Pans, it's fine." He sat up slowly and lean against the wall. He pulled Pansy over to him, and sat her in his lap, she laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

She looked up at him and whispered. "It's all gonna change"

"What's going to change?"

"Us, Draco, us. Our friendship will go out the window all because of lust?"

He pushed her off of him, and she fell on the floor. He looked at her with disgust, anger, hurt, hatred, and pain. "Get out." He sneered. "Just leave..Now."

She stood up, and looked at him with hurt and anger. "What the hell did I do?"

"You should know what you did."

"Dammit, you are the most confusing man in the world."

"You're the most cold-hearted man in the world."

"Well ,you're a pain in the ass."

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch."

"Just get out, NOW." Draco said, for the third time that day his world was crushing, and for the second time, he was about to cry, this time because of sadness.

"Fine.Goodbye Draco Malfoy, I hope I never see you again." She said, her voice cracked, as she walked out of the door, tears pouring down her face.

Sadly for Pansy and Draco, all the boys had gathered around the door to listen, when Pansy opened the door, she hit Crabbe in the head. "What the hell where you doing?"

"Uh..Pansy..we were..looking at the door."

"You are really stupid." She sighed.

"Okay Pansy." He nodded.

"UGH. Why are all mean so...ugh." She sighed and stormed off.

"Did I do something." Crabbe asked confused.

The boys walked in the dorm to see Draco, with his head in his hands. "Are you okay, Malfoy?" Theo asked, carefully.

"Just peachy." He sighed, his voice was muffled, so they could barely make out what he was saying. Draco hated himself, he screwed up, he ruined his friendship and possible relationship with Pansy.

"Man, you don't seem okay." Theo sighed.

"Man, would you be okay, if the only girl, you ever loved hated you?"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Well, that would be easy if she didn't say she never WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN."

"Uh," Goyle inturrupted. "You could write to her."

"Goyle," Draco began," For once in your life you had a good idea. Are you proud?"

Goyle nodded. "Yes Malfoy."

Draco smirked. He reached in his trunk, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill with green ink. He looked at the paper and began to write.

_Pansy, my beautiful flower, _

I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Will you forgive me? There's so much I need to tell you.

All my love, forever, Draco xx

"There," Draco whispered as he finished the letter, and folded it. "Crabbe." He drawled. "Take this to Pansy."

"Yes Malfoy." Crabbe grabbed the letter, and walked out of the door. He walked into the common room, where he found her sobbing...in Blaise's arms.

"Pansy," He called.

"What do you want Crabbe?"

"Malfoy told me to give this to you." He handed her the letter.

Pansy snatched the letter and read it. "Ha," She laughed coldly. "Like he means any of this."

"Pansy, I think he does, he was really upset, I think he was crying."

"That seems to be dangerous to you."

"What's dangerous to me?"

"You thinking." She smirked. Crabbe frowned and walked out of the common room, watching Pansy, cry helplessly to Blaise. He walked back in the dorm, intending to tell Draco, what happened.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Crabbe?"

"Pansy wasn't in her dorm."

"Well, where was she?"

"With Zabini, in the common room, crying, in his arms."

Draco was outraged. How could she betray his like that?

"Why, I'm going to kill that git."

At that moment, as if on cue. Blaise came strutting in the door. Draco glared at him.

"Hey guys," Blaise said, looking around the room.

"Zabini." Draco sneered.

"Man, what's your problem?"

"Oh, I dunno, you and Pansy."

"Dude, when I asked her out.She.Was.Single. She doesn't belong to you, besides she was pretty upset in the common room." Blaise, glared at Draco, who was glaring back.

Theo taking a hint said: "Crabbe, Goyle, come on, I think these two need some time..to uh...talk."

"But," Crabbe interupted. "Malfoy doesn't need to talk Zabini, he needs to talk to Pansy, unless he wants to kiss and make-up with Zabini."

"Shut up Crabbe." Said everyone is a chorus.Draco looked at Blaise with a mix of anger and hurt. He was suppose to his friend, and then he went and took his girl. Pansy was Draco's..right?

"Dude, I'm totally sorry, I didn't know you had a thing for the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts."

Draco's lips curled into a smirk, but then he frowned. "She use to be my beautiful flower, now she's yours."

Blaise nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

Draco glared at him, as he stood up. "Sorry, sorry isn't good enough. Sorry, won't make her love me. Sorry, won't make her talk to me. Sorry, won't fix my heart." Draco looked down.

"Dude, she said she loves you in the common room, I was just helping out, it's natural you know, you see someone crying their eyes out, you hug them."

Draco nodded. Blaise looked at him. "Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

"She won't listen."

"Make her listen, I know you can do it."

Draco strutted out of the dorm and into the common room, to find Pansy lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. "Pans," He called softly, she ignored him.

He walked over and sat in his favorite over stuffed arm chair, where he first experianced heart break. "You can't not talk to me forever."

"Watch me." She sneered.

He smirked. "Made ya talk."

"Shove off, ferret boy."

"Pans, I didn't come here for to insult me, I came to say sorry.I know sorry isn't enough. But Pansy, if you forgive me, and let me talk, with ignoring me. I-I'll be your slave."

She smirked. "Fine. Talk." She rolled over and faced him. He realized how her pale skin looked in the moonlight, her sleek black hair made her look like an angel, his angel.

"I want you to know, that I love you. I just realized how I love you more than anything in this world. You're the most beautiful girl ever, Pansy I need you, I need you to live, to breath, I just need you, I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Pansy, I do."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Figure it out." Pansy sat up and smirked. "You'll find away, you _are_ a Malfoy..remember?"

"Dammit, Pansy, stop playing games."

"Who said I'm playing games?"

"Dammit." He swore again. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" She smirked, she loved pissing him off..it came naturally to her.

"Like...you?"

"Because I am me."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I hate you."

"You just said you loved me." She smirked.

He sighed. He knew he was defeated.."

"Aw, what's the matter, poor Drakie can't think of a comeback."

"You know, what Parkinson? I give up. I've tried everything I know, and you still don't believe that I love you"

"I don't recall saying I didn't believe you."

"So..you believe me?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Merlin, Pansy, please, just tell me what you believe."

"I believe you love me."

"Okay." He nodded, finally he got an answer.

"That's all? Just an okay? Not anything else?"

"Bloody hell Parkinson. What more do you want from me? I told off one of my best friends, and I lost all my pride."

She smirked and stood up. "Good night Draco."

"Dammit, I'm sitting here spilling my heart out, and you're just going to leave."

She shrugged. "Yeah,pretty much." She began walking away, but he stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave."

"Let go of me." She struggled to get her wrist away from him, but his grip was too tight.

"No."He pulled her closer to him. It's now or never Malfoy, he told himself. Without thinking his lips were upon her's.

Pansy gasped and pulled away. "No,we can't."

"Why not?"

She smirked. "Because, it's fun making you suffer."

"So, everything has been a game."

"Of course, Drakie, I love you."

He let go of her wrist and shook his head. "If you weren't a girl, I would seriously hurt you."

"If I wasn't a girl, you wouldn't have kissed me."

He chuckled. "Now what?"

"I dunno about you, but I'm going to bed." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night Draco."

"Good night Pansy."


End file.
